The Night in Forks
by SnowHeartless
Summary: What if Christian Grey, a multi billionaire came to Forks and figure about his bitter, darkness childhood related to Bella? Chris Hernsworth, a vampire hunter who used up young women to attract the vampire and now its Bella turns. Will everything is too late for Bella?
1. Chapter 1

I'm a woman with needs, what can I say? I need more and never satisfied. Any guys, who have seen me, will say you have nice dark brown eyes, great figure and a lovely dark brown wavy hair. I know what tick for men to look at me is, it's easy. Some people say I'm not mature enough, some said I'm too greedy but well I don't give shit as long as my needs fulfilled.

When I was a kid, I hate my sisters. But now, they were my very best friends. They married and live a happily ever after. But, you know what still I don't want to live like them; having sex and give birth and dealing with the difficulty kids. No, nope. Not my kind of style of living.

Something about my professor, Mr. Hensworth, he always called me not using my name but some kind of freak Mathematics, Ms. White Stripe. I feel bad each time he called me that but I'm turn on with him, he's in my fantasy during my night time. Mr. Hensworth is a sexy blonde, blue eye with spiky smooth hair that could make any girls gone wild for him. However, he's showing no interest to anyone before until I figure, he has his dark sides.

I'm making myself a dinner while I'm watching an unknown DVD's. I keep thinking about Mr. Hensworth the way of his mouth calling me; feel like I want to eat him rather than having a dinner. His dry, thin lips make me feel explode each time he's coming to the classroom. I'm sure every girl in the classes feels it too. He's a calm and wise guy. But one thing for sure, he's almost forty years old and still single. How can he do that? He wouldn't be celibate in that age? I laugh at the thought.

"What so funny?", a voice shocking me. My thought disperses into Rosalie. As she's popping in my front door while I'm chopping something in the kitchen. She probably heard me having a stupid chuckle.

"Ah nothing, it's just the movie, funny", I said coyly to her, "Do you need anything?"

"I'm just coming to tell you that I'll be gone for a while. Hope you'll take care of my house?"

"Yea, yea sure, no problems"

"Well, thanks Bella, you're really a good neighbor"

I'm just smiling towards Rosalie as she's turning over. I'm not closed enough with her but since she's living next to me, I've no choice to be nice to her.

"Oh, Bella"

"Yes? Anything else?"

"I'm sorry just to tell you that whatever happened; please don't let anyone to come in to my house"

"Oh?", now there you go a question mark coming from my mouth. Rosalie got all confused from my word but I don't want to be sound busy body, "Just in case something comes up"

"It's alright. Well, you know sometimes my dogs make noises and I don't expect anyone to come into my house without permission"

"You have dogs?", Rosalie raising her eyebrows towards me her big eyes changed a bit dark, " I uh can promise you that", the last word I put it extra-long

"Thanks Bella", Rosalie said as she's waving her hands to me

The wind blowing fast to my house as I quickly locks my door. Since I have moved here, I heard no neighbors were allowed to talk to each other. We all only take care of our own stuff. Something about Forks town which makes me feel scary, one of it is the people who lives here. Rosalie, my new neighbor, she always hanging out at night and rarely comes back. She's about the same age as me. She has a brunette hair with dark-eyes. She loves to put a gothic make up which I thought she would be heir mistress in some kind of darkness in the town. She's not going to School. But, I'd rather mind my own business.

After dinner, I'm cleaning up my dishes and get ready to shower when I heard my front door being opened. Shocking as hell, I scream all out,

"Whose there?"

There's no sound coming from the door. I'm holding a knife that's ready to stab anyone who got in into my house anytime.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Now I heard the person trying to knock my door rather than force in to my house. What exactly he/ she want? _Scaring people in the middle of the night?_

"Who is it?", by this time I really wish my front door has a hole that I could see the outside

"It's me, Mila"

Who the hell is Mila? I thought to myself

"Mila? What do you want?"

"I'm Rosalie cousin"

_Rosalie cousin?_ She never told me, she got one. Besides, she only said to not let anyone to come in to her house and not telling me something about her cousin. I'm arguing to myself to open my door or talk to her behind the door. I never know what would happen and its late night.

"Rosalie isn't at home", I shout to my door

"Okay, thanks"

I put my ear towards my door and heard the foot step slowly goes away. I sigh and take a deep breathe. What a night in Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, when showering I heard a music coming from the house next door, Rosalie house. I wonder when she's coming back and she never listens to music before. Done showering, I make myself bread with hams and some cabbage.

The music keeps repeating, I couldn't hear clearly what the lyrics were but I feel the goose bumps. Now, I heard dogs crying. Damn it! Why would she own dogs? I used to hear that dogs are a loyal pet. If the owner is hurt, it will cry. My mind flies to Rosalie; she said whatever her dogs making noise, ignore it. She seems to know what's going to happen. How about Mila, her cousin? Did she with her right now? No, something it's not right.

I'm tying my rubbish plastic bag and pretending to throw to the rubbish bin. The wind blows to my face as I heard a loud bang but couldn't see whose banging the door. I blink my eyes to see and yet no one is there. I stare at Rosaline house, it's dull and dark. I begin to wonder whether what I've read about the weird things truly had happened in town of Forks.

The wood starts to have cracking sound as I'm going down to the stairs. Slowly walking towards the rubbish bin where it's located between my house and Rosalie's, I keep staring at Rosalie house. My breathe becoming faster since I could feel there were eyes watching me. Putting my garbage in the rubbish bin, I see Rosalie front door suddenly open.

"Rosalie? Is that you?", I try hard not to paint. _No, not this time at least._

There's no sound but the door closing as I'm trying to approach it.

I rush in to my house and lock my door. I'm looking for my mobile phone when I heard my alarm ringing. Shit! Going to my bedroom, I realized I never turn on my alarm clock. Something isn't right here. Throwing my alarm clock on my bed, I dial my Mom's number.

The phone that you reach isn't active, please try again.

Oh Mom, where were you when I needed? Calling up Emily phone number,

Hi, this is Emily. I'm busy right now, please call back or leave a message.

_Damn it_! I sigh as I'm trying to calm myself down. I call 911.

"Hi, this is Peter, how may I help you?"

Thanks God, I thought. At least, there is someone that I could talk to.

"Hi, Peter. This is Bella"

"Please leave your message after listening to the beep and I'll contact you as soon as possible"

"What? Hello? Hello, Peter? I need help here. Anyone there?"

The phone is hung up.

Rosie dogs unexpectedly barking noisily.

_What was that_? Bella said to herself. She's looking a bunch of dogs knocking itself in front of her door.

The dogs having a sharp teeth and they were cops dogs, its German shepherd. Pulling my chairs, I put it right the back of my front door. There were 4 dogs, trying to get in to my house. Taking out the meat from the refrigerator, I chop the chicken and sausage. I think they were hungry but why their teeth unlike any other dogs. Where's Rosalie? She was just shocking about her mysterious cousin last night and now, she shocked me with her scary dogs?

I heard a whistle as the dogs stop knocking itself to my door. I'm sneaking in my curtain and look all the dogs were getting in into Rosalie house. Who's whistling?

Unlocking my door, I swallow my throat. I'm opening my door slowly, afraid the dogs coming back after me, I stare at my door; blood everywhere. Apparently, the dogs were banging themself until they hurt.

My mobile phone's ringing, quickly I lock my door. It's Emily.

"Emily?"

"Hey, whatsup Bel"

"Oh, thanks God. Finally I could talk to someone"

"Wow. Are you okay? You sound tired"

"Em, a lot of stuff that I've to tell you"

"What's wrong?"

"Do you remember the story of Forks? Dogs barking, crying and having sharp teeth with a crazy, mysterious neighbor?"

"Err, yeah, not that much I can remember. You know I don't believe in such thing"

"Oh, Em. I'm having it now"

"You have what?"

"I experienced it now"

"Now?"

"Yes. I've this neighbor called.."

Emily couldn't hear what Bella has said, "Hello, Bella? You there?"

"Emily? You there? Please, don't scare me, Emily"

"Bella, hello. Bella?"

"Emily, talk to me, damn it!"

The phone is off.

Bella's trying to call Emily back but Emily phone is not active. She leaves her a message,

_Emily, please. I need help. Call me as I couldn't reach your phone, its emergency._

Emily on the other hand, receiving a message from Bella,

_Emily, don't bother to call me, I'm busy. I've a great life in here._


End file.
